


Ron Dennis's guide to babysitting: Don't

by dolphingirlthings2004



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphingirlthings2004/pseuds/dolphingirlthings2004
Summary: When Ron Dennis started the Friday morning for the 1989 Monaco Grand Prix he thought that his biggest concern would be that of the constant squabbling between his 2 drivers-oh how wrong he would be proven to be.





	Ron Dennis's guide to babysitting: Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my 1st story on here I hope you like it, this is for the totally awesome dearsenna hope you it cheers you up Larissa, constructive comments and kudos much appreciated guys =)

When Ron Dennis started the Friday morning for the 1989 Monaco Grand Prix he thought that his biggest concern would be that of the constant squabbling between his 2 drivers-oh how wrong he would be proven to be. 

That Friday morning Ron was looking over new sponsorship deals for the team-after all they were the team with the best car, engine and drivers even if they did cause significant daily rises in his blood pressure. Just as Ron was starting to finish over looking over the plans for the weekend-this was Monaco the jewel in the F1 crown everything had to go perfect this weekend. When a harried looking Alain Prost burst into his office “Listen Ron I was meant to be watching Nicolas for Anne-Marie this morning so she could visit her friends but the engineers have called a meeting and I can’t take Nico in with me so I was wondering if you mind watching him”. It is then that Ron notices a small boy hiding behind Alain’s legs looking a bit nervous and clutching 2 small toy cars, before Ron can formulate and answer Alain is already speaking “Thanks so much Ron” and he turns to his son who looks at his sadly “want to stay with you Papa” the little boy says. 

“Now, now Nicolas stay here and be a good boy for Mr Dennis, I’ll be back as soon as I can” Alain tells him briskly before turning to Ron one last time “Merci Ron” and hurried out the door. Ron can only gape at the door before turning to Nicolas who is looking at him and Ron swears he sees tears in the small boy’s eyes and Ron wonders how hard it must be to have a father who is hardly ever there. “You can play with your cars in the corner as long as you’re quiet” Ron tells him trying not to sound too harsh. Nicolas nods before moving to sit in the corner with his toy cars. 

Ron turns back to his paper work and just as he starts looking into the schedule for the evening engagements- there are many sponsors that he needs to talk to- the door of his office burst open and Ayrton Senna comes striding into his office clutching a small child in his arms “Ron I need a favour-can you watch Bruno while I go to an engineering meeting, thanks” he says hurriedly as he tries to put his nephew on the floor but this seemingly only makes Bruno grip on more tightly. Ayrton eventually manages to prize his nephew’s fingers from his top and places the boy on the floor. “I’ll see you later Bruno” he tells the boy as he walks out of the room- such was his hurry to get to the engineering meeting that he didn’t even notice Nico sitting in the corner who looked up when he entered the room. 

The door slam shuts behind Ayrton and Bruno looks at Ron slightly nervously as Ron sighs “just go and sit in the corner with Nicolas and be quiet” he tells the 5-year-old who notices Nico for the first time, he stumbles over and sits down in front of Nico watching him play with his two cars. Ron sighs at the thought about his two drivers, really, he isn’t a baby-sitting service. After a little while the burst open once more and Ron swears that if this is one more member of the team coming to drop off their kids he’s going to blow a fuse. He is instead confronted with a harried looking member of the team who tells him as he tries to calm down that Ferrari are trying to complain to FISA about something again and he really needs to go to a meeting with the other team directors. Ron looks over at the two boys sitting quietly in the corner stills “listen Bruno, Nico I’m just going to a meeting so you’ll have to stay here by yourself-do not leave this room until I come back or your uncle or father comes to pick you up okay” he tells them sternly as both boys can only nod back at him. He glances at the boys one more time as he leaves the room to go to the meeting. 

Once he leaves the two boys turn to each other both still feeling rather shy, eventually Nico decides that being the older one he should be brave “I’m Nico” he said quietly as the younger boy looked up at him “Bruno” the other boy tells him.   
“Do you want to play” he asks extending his arm with one of his toy cars clutched in his palm, Bruno lights up as he looks at the car as he to extends his arm to take the toy from Nico. They both start driving their cars around the office and Nico turns to Bruno and asks “do you want to race?” and Bruno starts nodding his head vigorously “yeah and I’m going to win just like Uncle Ayrton he wins all of his races as well” at that Nico looks at Bruno puzzled.   
“What” he asks the younger boy who is still bouncing up and down excitedly  
“Uncle Ayrton is the best he wins all of the races and last year he won the championship which means that he is the best” he tells Nico proudly but Nico can only look at him like he’s crazy.   
“Your uncle can’t win all of the races because my Papa also wins races” he says to Bruno   
“Your Papa only wins when he cheated my Uncle Ayrton is the best because he won the championship so he is the best” which only makes Nico cross   
“My Papa doesn’t cheated anyway he has 2 championships while your uncle only has one so Papa is the best” Nico snaps at him “I’m going to beat you and I’ll probably beat your uncle as well” he adds.   
“No Uncle Ayrton always wins he tells me so” Bruno tells his getting upset, his Uncle tells him that he always wins and Uncle Ayrton is always right   
“Your Uncle is telling you fibs because he doesn’t always win” Nico says as tears begin to well up in Bruno’s eyes.   
“I am going to win just like Uncle Ayrton” he tells Nico although his voice does waver slightly. “How are we going to race in here it’s too small” he asks Nico looking around at the small office,  
“We’re not racing in here” Nico tells Bruno as he tries to think of an appropriate course for their race “We’ll start here go to the other end of the building and back and whoever gets back first wins” he says smiling but Bruno looks at the 7-year-old nervously “Mr Dennis told us we weren’t allowed to leave the office” he whispers as if scared of being caught.   
“We’ll be back before him or Papa or your Uncle these meetings always go on for ages” he says and while Bruno still looks slightly nervous he nods in agreement. Nico heads over towards the door and stands on his tip toes to grab the door handle and pull the door open. They are both confronted with an empty corridor which splits to go both left and right.   
“We go left and then it’s to the end of the building” Nico reminds Bruno as they both grab their cars and get ready to start “one, two three, go!” they both say as they go sprinting down the corridors. Nico being older and taller is able to pull out a lead over Bruno with the younger boy desperately pushing to catch up. They twist and turn down many different corridors and Nico thinks that they must be approaching the end soon. It is then he hears a cry and a crash behind him as he turns around to see Bruno sprawled across the floor with large tears rolling down his eyes. Nico abandons the race like he knows you’re supposed to do when somebody is hurt and goes over to check on Bruno who is still crying. 

Bruno looks up at him “hurts” he whispers clutching his knee and Nico feels his stomach drop, he knows that he is going to be in trouble for this and he really doesn’t want to disappoint his father- not when they’re supposed to be spending time together today. “Come on we’ll go back to the room, they should almost finish their meeting” Nico says as he takes Bruno’s hand and pulls him up leading him back the way they came. The only problem is that he doesn’t know his way back to the office he wasn’t paying attention when running as they wander around the twists and turns of the building for what feels like hours. They eventually find their way into an area containing lots of different boxes and after wandering round there for a while Bruno says “my feet hurt” as his bottom lips begins to tremble. Nico feels like he’s going to cry as well but he’s a big boy now and big boys don’t cry “my feet hurt too” he snaps at Bruno who goes still for a moment before he begins to cry, Nico looks round balling his fist in a desperate attempt to stop his own tears. Nico looks round before saying “we will sit here then look for a way back later” as he slides down on to the floor as Bruno sits next to him still sniffing. The two boys sit in silence both of them tired and starting to get hungry.   
“I want my Uncle” Bruno says still sniffling “he’s always going away to race, that’s why mum decided to take me along so I can see more of him, sometimes I don’t see him for ages” he adds sadly and Nico can feel tears well up in his eyes again. “My Papa always goes too, I hardly ever see either, he’s always busy with races and when he’s home he’s busy then as well” Nico says tears spilling onto his cheeks.   
“Uncle comes home sometimes and he comes to play and we go karting and it’s really fun” Bruno says trying to pick Nico’s spirits up as the older boy continues to sniff   
“Mama says racing is really dangerous, they were arguing the other day, said he could die” Nico continues to cry and this sentence Bruno starts to cry as well   
“No he’ll be fine just like Uncle Ayrton, right?” he looks up at Nico scared and all the older boy can do it shrug as both boys continue to cry softly tired, hungry and a little bit scared of not being able to find their way back. 

Further along the McLaren motorhome Alain and Ayrton are making their way back from their meeting occasionally taking snipes at one another Alain looks at Ayrton expecting him to peel off and is surprised when he doesn’t “where are you going?” he asks looking at Ayrton out of the corner of his eye  
“to pick Bruno up, he’s come to see me win” Ayrton replies with a cocky tone to his voice as Alain bites back a retort. They both walk up to Ron’s office and push open the door but both freeze when they notice that room is vacant of both Ron but their son and nephew as well, they both look at each other before they turn around to see Scot one of the team members walk by “Scot do you know where Ron went?” Alain asks.  
“He went to a team directors meeting, not sure who was in his office when he left though, heard him telling them to stay there until he came back, anyway see you both later” he says as he walks off. Both Alain and Ayrton feel their blood run cold as they look back into the office to check that neither of the boys are hiding in there.   
“Okay they can’t have gone far” Alain says calmly but the look of worry in his eye betrays him “Really Alain they could be anywhere right now, they could have left the garage for God’s sake” Ayrton snaps with a slight tremor in his voice.   
“Well standing around here won’t find them, we’ll look, come on” Alain says walking down the corridor calling “Nicolas, Nicolas” Ayrton sighs   
“Viviane is going to kill me” he mutters under his breath before joining Alain calling out “Bruno, Bruno” looking around trying to spot his nephew. 

After 20 minutes of searching their both frantic with worry and Alain begins to wonder if Ayrton is right and the boys are out in the paddock somewhere and he freezes at the thought of Nico lost in the paddock, but he forces himself to stay calm. “Alain, where are they?” Ayrton asks not even trying to mask how worried he is for his nephew “I don’t know” Alain snaps his fear for Nico coming out as anger and Ayrton his taken aback by his aggression “I don’t know” he repeated quietly. Ayrton looks at him before saying “Come on we’ll check the store room, we haven’t searched there yet and if they’re not there we’ll raise the alarm and get the team to start looking for them” Ayrton says leading them down the corridor. 

“We were just supposed to be spending time together today, I’ve hardly seen Nico recently, I feel like I’m missing so much” Alain trails of as Ayrton shushes him,  
“Do you hear that?” Ayrton asks and no Alain has stopped as well he can hear something it sounds like somebody is crying, he catches Ayrton’s eye to confirm he’s heard it as well before they both quickly make their way off towards the sound but pauses when he hears his sons voice.   
“Come on we need to find our way back” Nico says to Bruno who is still crying beside him, Ayrton stops to look at Alain but his attention is diverted when he hears his nephews voice. “No-huh” Bruno says shaking his head, “why not?” Nico asks his younger companion.  
“Because…Because we were racing and I fell and I lost and… and Uncle Ayrton’s going to be really cross and upset that I didn’t win like him” Bruno’s voice shakes as he dissolves into a fresh batch of tears. Alain watch his teammates face sink at his nephew’s speech but the voice of his son causes all thoughts of his teammate to leave his mind.   
“Papa, always seems angry when he’s not busy racing or busy at home, he’s always too busy to race with me and he gets cross when I try to get him to play” Nico says tears once again spilling onto his cheeks. “Maybe that is why they don’t come home very much because they’re cross at us” Bruno says quietly “Maybe” Nico agrees sadly.   
Alain and Ayrton take one wide eyed look at each other before they both burst round to where the boys are sitting “Bruno”  
“Nicolas”  
“Papa”  
“Uncle Ayrton” both Ayrton and Alain move down to pick the boys up Alain moves to sit next to Nico pulling the boy into his lap while Ayrton sits opposite Alain and does the same pulling Bruno into his chest and wrapping his arms around his small nephew, nothing is said for a while Alain and Ayrton just holding Nico and Bruno in their arms respectively trying to calm them down, Alain stars rocking back and forth subtly while Ayrton strokes Bruno’s hair; after a while both boys have managed to calm down. 

“Why are you both here when you are supposed to be in Ron’s office?” Alain asks, after a pause Nico answers “we were racing, we were only going to the other side and back but Bruno tripped so we try to walk back but we got lost” as Alain pulls his son in for another hug.  
“You tripped?” Ayrton asks as Bruno nods his head sadly   
“Hurt my knee” the young boy sniffs pointing at his right knee, Ayrton bends down to kiss it softly “there all better now” he says as Bruno nods his head in agreement and clings tightly to his Uncles top much like before.  
“Nico, you know that just because I’m not home doesn’t mean I don’t love you, and I’m sorry that I snap at you at home I don’t mean to” Alain tells his son while he places a kiss to the top of Nico’s head. “Really” the boy in his arms asks with wide eyes.   
“Yes, I don’t want to leave you for races but I have to, it’s not because I’m cross or upset at you okay” Alain reiterates,  
“You know that as well don’t you Bruno, that like Alain I have to go away to race, and Bruno I’ll never be angry at you for losing a race, that doesn’t matter to me” Ayrton says looking down at his nephew.  
“Really?” Bruno asks his tear stained face looking up at him  
“Yes, really because I’ll always be incredibly proud of you and I’ll be proud no matter what you go on to do and remember that I’ll always love you” he tells his young nephew as he places a kiss on Bruno’s forehead, as his nephew buries his head into his chest he looks up to see Nico has done the same with Alain. The two teammates catch each other’s eye and gives a small smile before going back to look tenderly at the small boy in their arms. 

After several minutes, they start to hear people approaching their spot “I swear if Ferrari make one more complaint I’ll”- both McLaren drivers look up to see Ron Dennis turning around the corner with some of the engineers from McLaren and Honda accompanying him. Upon seeing the sight of his 2 drivers sitting on the floor of the store area each with a little boy nestled in their arms all Ron can do is stop and sigh thinking what now.  
“What are you both doing on the floor in the storage area?” he asks as the other mechanics either look on in surprise or have moved to another area of the base. Alain and Ayrton look at each other and Alain says “You know Ron just racing” as Ayrton looks on smiling.  
“Now if you’ll excuse us we’ve got things we need to be doing” Ayrton says standing up holding Bruno in his arms as Bruno clings to Ayrton’s neck and they walk of down the base while Alain also stands pulling Nico to his feet as he holds his sons hand as they both follow Ayrton and Bruno down the base.   
Ron can only look back at the remaining engineers and let out another audible sigh “Drivers” as they continue their discussion from before the discovery and Ron can only hope that’s the only drama that will come their way this season although he doubts that will happen.


End file.
